Calleigh on SPEED
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is addicted to Speed. It's a double meaning. First chapter in the Calleigh addicted series. Talleigh.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Calleigh on SPEED.

Calleigh was way to overenergic and felt she could go on working for hours and hours, it was like she was controlled by an invisible force and she loved it.

She let out a happy giggle as she found the bullet she was working with was a match, noted her findings and went on to the next case when she felt a couple of arms wrap around her waist and a voice say: Hey babe, did you miss me?

"I did, gosh isn't life just wonderful, I love being energic like this" she said happily.

"Just be careful ok, I don't want you to get caught" he said.

"Nah I could never get caught, to careful, if anyone would get caught it would be you, do you have more for me cause I'm all out" she said as she had used the rest of her speed the morning before.

"Not here, but I can give you later" he said, turned her and kissed her softly.

"Gosh I love you so much Tim" she said and smiled at him.

"And I love you babe, but I better get back up" he said and left her.

Calleigh smiled to her self, she had been dating Tim for about four months now and he had introduced her to speed pretty early on, at first she was against it as it was against the law, but now she couldn't live without her as it made her feel so great, but she of course knew that if she got caught she would be in big trouble so she was careful.

She looked at the time, lunch time, finally, she quickly went upstairs to change so she could go on one of her daily runs when she heard Horatio say: Calleigh do you have a moment.

"Uhm was just on the way out" she said and looked at him.

"I'll be quick, did you have the results" he said.

"Uh huh" she said handing him the file, he seldom said the case files name, but she still always knew which one he meant.

"Thanks, will you be out long need you to go back to the crime scene with me" he said.

"Thirty minutes tops, you mean the stab victim right" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I'll meet ya there, gotto run" she said and headed towards the elevator as he looked confused after her.

When Calleigh showed up at the crime scene thirty minutes later, her checks was red and she was so worked up that she could hardly stand still.

Horatio looked at her, the redness in her checks made her cuter than she otherwise was, but he got unsettled by her restlessness and said: Calleigh would you calm down before you wreck the evidence you are suppose to collect.

"Uhm sorry" she said and looked down.

"One of these days you gotto tell me where you get your energy from because I could sure have used it" said Horatio and smiled at her.

"I don't think you would like it very much" she said honestly thinking about his brother.

"Oh, it seems to suit you well to be so full of energy" he said.

"Got ups and downs" she said with a sigh as she was walking back and forth.

"I see" he said and looked at her passing back and forth in front of him and shook his head.

Calleigh looked back at him and giggled as in her eyes he looked different than usual, he looked confused and asked: What is so funny?

"Nothing Horatio, just happy that is all" she said with another giggle.

"May I ask for the reason of your happiness" he said and smiled at the younger woman in front of him.

"I'm just so much in love these days and it makes me happy" she replied.

"Oh that would count for your energy then" he said with a sigh.

"Mhm" she replied and went back to her evidence collecting as he watched her instead of her evidence as he was wondering if it was only love that made her like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about one week later when Horatio found her sleeping over some evidence in her lab and he gently woke her up.

As she got woken back to reality by his soft voice it made clear to her what she had done and she at once felt badly about her, but he assured her no harm was done.

She looked at him, and suddenly saw something she had never before see, but she could not place her emotion and gratefully accepted when she offered to get her some coffee.

Calleigh shivered slightly, she felt cold as she always done after she had slept and her body was crawing for the drugs. She quickly searched her purse for it, but couldn't find any at all and sighed frustrated as her mind was racing like crazy knowing she had to have it.

Horatio came back and saw her, she was shaking and still looked tired from her sleep, he walked over to her and said: Your coffee.

"Thanks" she said not being able to recognize her own voice as before.

She tried to take a zip, but her hands were shaking so she could not manage to do so.

"Calleigh are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Uhm" she said and looked down instead of into his kind sapphire eyes.

She was still shivering so he took of his dark grey jacket and put it on her shoulders for her to get warm before he asked: Better?

"Yes much thank you" she said and gave him a wage smile.

"Do you need the rest of the day of?" he asked.

"No I'm fine I promise" she said and pulled his jacket on and bottomed it.

"Hmmm" he said and left just as Tim came into her lab and looked at her in his jacked and asked: Are you doing him to?

"Of course not, I was cold and he offered me his jacket" she said.

"Good because I wouldn't want my girl to sleep around" said Tim.

"I would never do that I'm one man girl" she said and kissed him gently.

"Wanto have a little fun?" he asked.

"I think I should rather work" she said with a yawn.

"I got something for ya" he said and handed her a bag with white power.

"You are sucha life saver" she said happily.

"I know so still don't wanto have fun" he said with a sly smile.

"Maybe just got to have a little of this I'll come find you in not to long" she replied as she found her equipment and snorted a stripe of the white powder.

"You really like that don't you" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mhm, now leave me alone for a little while" she said and hushed him of as she hid the rest in her desk drawer just as she heard foot steps that came closer and said: Handsome I said I would find you in not to long now leave me alone so I can get some work done.

"So I'm handsome now" she heard Horatio say a bit confused.

"Uhm I was, I thought it was someone else, but yes you are" she said as she turned and smiled at him.

"I just came back for the jacket" he said.

"Couldn't I barrow it for just a little while longer I'm still cold" she said, that and she loved the smell of the jacket.

"Well ok, but have it back within an hour as I'm going out and I need it" he said and smiled at her.

"Promise, see you later then handsome" she said.

"Hmmm" he said and left her to her work wondering who she was really going to call handsome.

It was about thirty minutes later when Calleigh knocked on Horatio's door and entered.

She watched him, his red hair, his blue eyes as he looked back at her and smiled, but he looked a bit blurry so she had to struggle a bit to get better focus.

"Calleigh" he said.

"Oh yeah your jacket" she said and handed it over.

"Thank you" he said and took it looking at her.

She looked at a board with pictures from a case and said: Wow that's kind of I dunno.

"What?" he replied confused something was of.

"The blood it's really red" she said.

"It's blood" he said.

"Yes, but it's and the carpet it looks good together, it's kind of like the blood goes over to the carpet, it's beautiful" she said.

"Calleigh have you been drinking" said Horatio as he came over to her.

"No not at all and you smell really good" she said as she went a bit closer to drag in the essence of him.

"Thanks you I guess" he said looking at her, she looked so full of life.

"I love this view, you have like the best view in the world, the ocean and the city" she said with a sigh.

"It's nice" he said, she was acting like a curious little girl of a sudden, he didn't know if he should be amused or concerned.

"Nice, it is wonderful, look at the colors how they mix amazing, and the waves that are rolling into shore, back and forth, it's groovy" she said happily.

"Have you completely lost it" he said.

"No why" she replied confused.

"You are acting strange" he said.

"No, just very happy, you should try it" she said with a giggle.

"Maybe I should" he said and smiled back.

"I gotto go have to talk to Tim, but the view groovy" she said and left.

"Groovy now that's new" he said as he shook his head and continued.

Tim and Calleigh was resting on the floor in the ballistic lab, both were naked after making love when she said: Amazing, just amazing.

"Mhm" he said and stroked her back gently.

"Mmmm" she let out since she loved when he did that.

"Easy girl, we don't have time for more now" he said.

"But I want more" she said and nibbled on his chest.

"No" he said.

"Oh come on, just a couple more hours at least" she said.

"No, we have to work" he said and broke free and started to get dressed.

"But I wanna, I wanna" she said looking at him.

"I said no Calleigh, I'm not as energic as you at the moment" he said.

"Stupid man" she said annoyed.

"Hmf" he said as he walked out of her lab.

"Stupid man that didn't wanto do me more" she said annoyed as she walked over to her steel desk and took up a gun and walked over to the range to test fire it.

Horatio who had forgotten to tell Calleigh something decided to go down to find her before he went out and was now listening to the sounds of shooting as he was getting closer to the gun range.

As he opened the door and saw her, he gasped, there she was in all her glory only wearing hearing aids and goggles as she was firing the gun. His eyes followed every curve on her perfect shaped body, from her shoulders, down the spine, to her bottom, down her legs and back up.

Calleigh took of her hearing aids, turned, startled when she saw him and said: It's not nice of you to sneak up on me like that.

"Uhm sorry" he said as his eyes found their ways from her breasts, to her golden triangle and back up.

"Why are you looking at me like that" she said annoyed.

"Calleigh you are aware you are naked right" he said.

She looked down and said: Oh my gosh, I forgot, this is not good at all is it" she said and turned her back on him to cover up a bit as her clothes was in firearms.

"It's not, why on earth are you naked at work" he said in a serious tone.

"I kinda forgot to get dressed" she said a bit shameful.

"You forgot to get dressed, why were you undressed in the first place" he said.

"Uhm boyfriend came by" she said.

"I see and you felt that would be appropriate to do at the lab" he said looking at her cute behind.

"No, but I had the urge, still do" she said thinking "Calleigh will you stop talking".

"Yeah I can imagine that, but still this is the wrong place and this will have consequences" he said.

"No, no, please don't fire me" she said.

"For now you are going home and get dressed at one" he said.

"I will she said and headed for the door to get back to firearms when he said: And Calleigh.

"Yeah" she turned for him to watch her.

"Nice behiney" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks see you tomorrow then" she said.

"You will, be at my office first thing tomorrow" he said.

"I will and handsome" she said.

"What" he replied.

"You got an indecent exposure going on you self" she said with a giggle pointing towards the bulge in his pant before she headed of.

It was the next morning and Calleigh had just parked her car and now she walked into the lab, she was wearing dark denim jeans with a chain hanging loosely in around her waist a black top and a leather jacked and on her waist was her gun and badge.

"Man she's hot" said Eric with a sigh as her walk alone showed that she was both self confident and owned the room she walked into and she felt like she showed the world great.

She knocked on Horatio's door and entered, she stood on the opposite side of his desk looking straight at him, her hands on her side as she said: You are not suspending me.

"You know you broke the rules and it's only far that I do" he said in a firm tone.

"But really I need to work or I'll go crazy" she said honestly, she was high and was way to over energic, again.

"And running around naked in the lab, that's just normal to you" he said.

"Just I felt uhm, and I'm really sorry it won't happen again, but please don't suspend me" she begged him.

"Calleigh are you ok, you have been acting a little not you lately" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I dunno, not like the Calleigh I hired" he said, not knowing how to explain.

"Are you saying you are going to fire me" she said, she felt scared for some reason.

"No, I just want to know what have been happening with you lately" he said.

"Nothing" she said nervously biting her lower lip.

"You sure, Calleigh it's me" he said trying to look into her emerald eyes.

"I'm sure, I, I really need to get back to work" she stuttered.

"Ok, but no more running around naked in the lab" he said.

"I promise" she said and smiled at her, yet Horatio couldn't shake the thought that something was very wrong, it was like he had seen this before, but he couldn't place it.

"Hey babe" Calleigh heard Tim said and startled.

"Hey" she said, but when he tried to kiss her, she backed of.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't wanna do this it's to risky" she said.

"What us?" he asked confused.

"Yeah that and the other thing, I can risk loosing the job here and I don't want that" she said.

"Oh come on babe you know that won't happen, you are to careful and even when you do slip up Horatio is willing to forgive you cause you're so cute, come on and give me some sugar" he said and got closer.

"No, no, don't wanto" she said backing further away.

"Tim I suggest you leave it when she says no" he heard Horatio say behind him and startled.

"Horatio, I was, I talk to you later" he said and left.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I could have handled it just fine" she snapped at him.

"I could see that, how long have you been a couple?" he asked.

"Not gonna share that with you, just leave me alone, need to think" she said with a sigh.

"Ok" he said and gave her a concerned look before he left.

"Stupid guy, stupid habit" she let out as she continued with her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh managed to stop with the speed for a some days, but by then her abstinences had become so big that she could hardly stand it, she needed it so badly that she was about to run up the wall.

Horatio again noticed something was very wrong, but she again wouldn't tell and he didn't want to force her, that may put her over the edge, so he watched her from a little distance in case she would get harmed so he could come to her aid if needed.

Just this day the lab was dealing with a huge shooting incident caused by someone trying to steal from a car full of drugs that was old evidence on the way to the burner.

Calleigh knew very well who wanted it, but she was not able to tell, she was even more pissed when she heard Tim's gun malfunctioned as a result of bad gun maidens she later discovered, that she had told him so many times to do. She was annoyed at him, even if he was using he should still have remembered to do so.

After telling Horatio about the 122 pieces of firearms evidence she had found, she had to go back to the scene for a missing bullet, she knew as she digged it out that she was sniffing in coke, she felt it, and she loved it and good as it was she also knew it would mess up her polygraph test.

As she was rambling on not really thinking of what she was replying knowing the poly was of the chart she knew that this time she had gone to far and she was most likely to loose her job for good an that was not good news at all. She knew it when she took the urine sample that it would show and that Horatio now would know what was wrong with her, the truth she had hidden, she didn't feel good at all, she felt like she had stabbed him in the back.

Sitting there lying about it after made it so much worse, she knew he could tell she was, after she went home and cried, Calleigh had in fact never felt worse, not even on a bad trip, throughout her life she had had to, and it was the worst think that could happen if you were an addict. She knew she was one again, she hated it when it happened, stupid Tim had to get her hooked again. Calleigh cried so hard that she was shivering when she heard the doorbell ring.

The blonde quickly went too opened and startled when she saw Horatio, she looked down, as she felt nothing but guilt as she for the first time in her life let him into her home.

Horatio followed her into her bedroom, where she again lay down, back facing him, crying.

Horatio couldn't help that he felt sorry for the young girl that lay in front of him crying her hear out because of her mistake, after she had left he at once knew where he had seen her symptoms before, his brother Raymond, when he was on the stuff, which in the end had killed him, he didn't want that to happen to her.

"How long?" he asked as he gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Six months I think, maybe a little less" she said.

"Was it Tim that" he stopped.

"Yes, seemed so easy and everything, I just, I'm so sorry" she said honestly.

"I know what I need to know is, are you going to stop?" he said as he tuned her over  
"I will, I promise, but I need help" she said looking into his sapphire eyes.

"You will get that I promise" he said honestly.

"Are you saying I have to go to rehab" she said.

"I am yes, I have already gotten you a place and I'm taking you there in two days, in the mean time I'm taking care of you my self" he said.

"Why would you do that, I disrespected you, I'm so sorry Horatio" she said with a yawn.

"Shhhhh" he said and stroked her check gently until he drifted of he wondered if she had been on anything before this and how long she could stay of.

Feedback welcome and always appriciated :o)


End file.
